The present invention relates to a filling apparatus for thick or viscous foods containing a solid ingredient, such as curry roux containing vegetables and meat.
Examined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2600/1977 discloses an apparatus of the type mentioned already known, which comprises a vertical tubular filling nozzle having a flow inlet formed in its tubular wall close to the lower end thereof and a piston-incorporating metering cylinder in communication with the flow inlet, and a plunger accommodated in the filling nozzle so as to open or close the flow inlet. The plunger has a multiplicity of air discharge openings formed in its lower end face and positioned dispersely over the entire area of the end face for blowing off adhered food.
With the conventional apparatus described, food adheres to the lower end face of the plunger over the entire area thereof. Although portions of the adhering food close to the respective air discharge openings are blown off with the air forced out from the openings, the other portion of the food remote from the openings will not always be blown off. Notwithstanding that a large quantity of food is unlikely to adhere to the lower end face of the plunger, the food will then remain unremoved although in a small amount. Since the amount of remaining food is likely to vary from one filling cycle to another, it is difficult to fill the food in a specified amount accurately.